Please Forgive Me
by izzy-volturi
Summary: This is the sequelle to you forgot me and now chad has remebered Sonny and is trying to make her forgive him. Some Portnico, Grawni and CHANNY! rated T for minor language. Hope you like it! Author name previosly: channy.4.eva.in.love *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

Please Forgive Me

**(A/N:First chapter of the sequel + let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell)**

* * *

CPOV

"Port what am I gonna do?" **I began **"I mean I love her, I foret her, I remeber her and now i'm sat here complaining to you over the phone, feeling like shit!"

_"UGGGH! quit wining if you still love her go tell her! Say sorry! buy her flowers! prove it to her by telling her things from both your past's! something! Just leave me alone i'm on my first date with Nico"_**Portlyn Screamed**

"Nico?, From 'SO RANDOM!' Nico?" **I asked in shock**

_"YES Nico now GET FUCKING LOST!"_** Yelled portlyn and she hung up the phone, but NICO? anyways i best go see Sonny! Suddenly my door flew open and there stood Sonny!**

"CHAD!" **She yelled running up to me !**

"SONNY!"**I yelled back in happyness when she reached me she said **"You may not remember me but i sure as fuck remember you!" **then she kissed me! YAY!**

"Sonny i-" **I started but she cut me off**

"Listen i-i just want a last kiss that i know is a last kiss!" **She said with tear's in her eye's **"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper and that'll never change!" **she ran off So i followed her to he dressing room and i heard a gutar play and her butiful voice sing out so i sat down and listend**

"Chad looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be

I'll bet he doesn't know  
A thing about me know  
And he's got my heart  
Now i'm falling apart

Chad talks to me  
I cry 'cause it's killing me  
He can't even see  
Everything that we used to be

He says he's not i love  
I think he's got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Chad walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him thight  
The girl he really love's  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Chad look's at me  
I fake a smile so he won't seeeeee!"**Sonny's voice cracked at the end**

* * *

SPOV

**I picked up my guitar and smashed it! I WANT TO SCREAM! **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **I screamed at the top of my lung's, ran to my closet and started packing my thing's then i heard people coming in but I egnord it and caried on packing anyways!**

"Sonny!" **said Tawni**

"What are you doing?" **asked Nico**

"Are you p-p-p-" **started Grady**

"P-p-p-paking?" **Asked Zora**

"YES!" **I yelled/confessed i didn't care anymore! **"Listen... I love being here, with all of you but! to see Chad every day, knowing he doesn't remember me, our past, the love we shared and everything we've been through!"

"Acctually I do!" **Chad's voice rang out from the door **"I tried to tell you! I've remembered ever scince the song you sang on stage!"

"Well i'll stay!"** I said to my cast then I turned to Chad **"But you are not forgiven for forgetting me!"

"That's understanderble!" **agreed Chad but then he got on his knee's with hand's thogether and begged **"But Pleeeeeeeeeease please forgive me! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Maaaaaaaaybe!" **I curled the A **"you just have to proove that you still love me!" **I said**

**Then Tawni spoke up **"OH get up you big baby!" **Then she turned to me and asked** "Are you staying?"

**I nodded **"Yes!" **I said with a smile**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" **They all SCREAMED! god know i've got a massive ear ache!**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! next chapter of 'Please forgive Me!' and 'Wizards With A Chance' Will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Please Forgive Me

**(A/N:First chapter of the sequel + let me know if i spelt ou wrong cuz i can't Spell)**

CPOV

"That's understanderble!" **agreed Chad but then he got on his knee's with hand's thogether and begged **"But Pleeeeeeeeeease please forgive me! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Maaaaaaaaybe!" **I curled the A **"you just have to proove that you still love me!" **I said**

**Then Tawni spoke up **"OH get up you big baby!" ** Then she turned to me and asked** "Are you staying?"

**I nodded **"Yes!" **I said with a smile**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" **They all SCREAMED! god know i've got a massive ear ache!**

"CAST OF 'SO RANDOM' AND 'MAKENZIE FALLS' TO CLASS!" **The intercom voice said god I hate that!**

"Come on let's go!" **Said Sonny well if Sonny Say's to go i've got to go it's kind of rule! and we went to class and took our seat's**

"Right well last week I had Sonny and Tawni write a song to preform today. you are all, in pairs, going to preform this song and make a music video! of you girls go!" **Said and Tawni and Sonny went to the front of the room. They pressed play on the sterio.**

"This Song is called Watch This Space" **Said Sonny **_**(A/N: Here's the link to the vid, Remove The space after =! **__**.com/watch?v=**__** pkEdwWYtbyY)**_

"Sonny:  
Oh woah, ohh  
There is no shortcut to a dream  
But I am not afraid  
I'll take it all the way  
I'm gonna give more than it takes  
Work harder than the rest  
'till I'm the very best

Tawni:  
Oh, you think you got it all figured out  
You think you're so damn cool, what's that all about?  
But I got mine just watch this space, yeah  
You just wait  
Hold up a mirror you should see yourself  
You think you're so much better than everybody else  
But I got time just watch this space, yeah  
You just wait

Sonny:  
There's something deep inside my heart  
Burns with a thousand fires  
So relentless my desire  
I see your future shines so bright  
Beyond the finish line  
I'm gonna make it mine

Tawni:  
Oh, you think you got it all figured out  
You think you're so damn special, what's that all about?  
But I got mine, yeah  
Watch this space and  
You just wait  
Hold up a mirror you should see yourself  
You think that you wont stumble like everybody else  
But I got time just watch this space, yeah  
You just wait

Sonny:  
You bring your best

Tawni:  
I'll be one step ahead

Sonny:  
No tears will fall

Tawni:  
You'll be falling instead

Both:  
Oh you just wait

Sonny:  
I'm not afraid

Tawni:  
And I'm not backing down

Sonny:  
The show of your life

Tawni:  
It's what's coming around

Both:  
Oh you just wait..." **when the Song was finished we all wooped and cheered! that song was awsome**

"So how did you girls come up that song?" ** asked personally i recon Sonny wrote her verse then Tawni did a verse to match!**

"Well i wrote My verse then Tawni did a verse to match so it was even" **Sonny explaind. I knew it!**

"And" **Tawni added** "All it took was, some hard work, a little effort and alot of friend ship" **with that Sonny and Tawni hugged and Sonny blew me a Kiss**

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**Random Girl **"OMG Your Chad Dylan Cooper I love you!" **She Blew me a kiss!**

**I know i'm so lovable and she's kind of cute, NO Chad focus you love Sonny **"Errrr, Thanks? But I have a Girlfriend!"

"Ohhhh Right What's her name? Somady? From 'SO BORING!'? Forget about her come have some fun!" **The Random girl said OKAY I'm slightly creeped out by this girl!**

"Actually her name is SONNY! and she's on 'SO RANDOM!' And I love her!" **I said I hope she'll leave me alone!**

"UGGGH! What Evz! I'll go flirt with ZAC EFRON! he's cuter and a better actor anyways so I don't care!" **Zac Efron? OMFG he is soooo NOT better than me!**

"Kay GOOOO! And don't come back!" **I yelled!**

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

"CHAD? CHAD? are you okay?" **Asked Sonny's caring/WORRIED voice yay she worried about me that's a good sign! my eye's slowly fluterd open and every one was staring at me!**

"What? what are you all staring at?" **I asked Dumbly**

"You fainted and then you were yelling thing's like 'GO! and don't come back!" It was kinda weird!" **Explaind Nico**

"ohhh I was having a Flashback!" **I said**

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it! next chapter will be up soon!)**_


End file.
